Stine Family/Transcript
Submission Reel Jo: "You're with me in Kent County, Delaware, ready to help a large family. Check it out." ???: "Hey there, we're the Stine family." Greg Sr.: "My name is Greg Sr. and I work as a dentist." Sue: "And I'm Sue and I am a stay-at-home mom." Observation Begins and Al punch Jo repeatedly Isaac: "Hi, you stupid woman!" Al: "We are here to kill you!" Jo: "That is not nice. We don't punch and we don't use words or threaten to kill someone." Sue: "Hi, I'm Sue. I'm really sorry if my boys scared you." Naughty Platform Technique Jo: "Later on, the Stines sat down for dinner. Then Bart started to throw a tantrum." Greg Sr.: "Bart, I would like to see you eat that chicken." Bart: "I hate chicken!" Greg Sr.: "Why? They are good for you. It has protein which helps heals." Bart: "I just hate chicken." throws a piece of chicken at Greg Sr. Greg Sr.: "Alright, go to the Naughty Platform. You don't throw food at daddy." Bart: "NO!" walks by and carries Bart to the Naughty Platform Jo: "Bart, the reason why I placed you on the Naughty Platform is because you didn't listen to daddy and you threw a piece of chicken at him. Stay here for 4 minutes. Your Barney is also in toy jail!" leaves Bart on the Naughty Platform and confiscates his Barney the Purple Dinosaur plush doll Bart: "YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER, SO SHUT THE (bleep) UP!!! comes down to his level Jo: "We do not use words like that! You are speaking very mean to Jo-Jo." Bart: "I don't care!" Jo: "Right, you've now lost your video game time for this afternoon." Bart: "NO!!!! I WANT MY VIDEO GAMES!!!!!" [Bart escapes the Naughty Platform and goes into the basement to play Wii Sports on the Wii] Sr. comes down into the basement Greg Sr.: "We are not playing video games. Go back to the Naughty Platform." [Greg Sr. carries Bart to the Naughty Platform and confiscates his Wii Sports video game] [Bart escapes, locks the door in Greg Jr.'s room and begins to watch some Barney and Friends videos on TV] Sr. unlocks the door and enters the room Greg Sr.: "I am not playing games. Turn Barney off!" Bart: "No!" Greg Sr: "Now you have lost your Barney videos!" Bart: "I WANT MY BARNEY VIDEOS BACK!!!!!" Greg Sr.: "They will be back if you behave yourself for the rest of the day." [Greg Sr. returns Bart to the Naughty Platform and confiscates his Barney and Friends ''videos] escapes upstairs into the bathroom and hides in the shower naked while peeing in it Sr. goes into the bathroom as well flips off Greg Sr. '''Jo: "I could not believe that Bart flipped off his father with the finger. It's just disgusting!"' Sr. opens the shower curtain to see Bart peeing in the shower naked Greg Sr.: gasps "Oh, my lord! Bartholomew Richard Stine! You do not pee in the shower naked. That is gross! Please put your clothes on!" Sr. puts Bart back on the Naughty Platform 4 minutes later Greg Sr.: "Bart, look at me. I want you to apologize to me because you didn't listen to Daddy when I asked you to eat your chicken." Bart: "Sorry." Greg Sr.: "Thank you." hugs and kisses Greg Sr. Greg Sr.: "I love you." Narrator: "Coming up on Supernanny..." Thought Box Jo: "I introduced the Thought Box for the Greg Jr., Norris, and Alice to let them express their honest opinions on their family members." Jo: "OK, Greg, Norris, and Alice. This is the Thought Box. You can discuss your own opinion on your siblings, your mother, or your father with slips and insert them into the Thought Box. Don't express your own opinion on yourself. But you can express your thoughts on each other. Sound good?" Norris: "I like that idea." 'Norris: "When Jo brought out the Thought Box, I was excited to discuss my feelings about my family members." ' Jo: "Greg, you start. Which member in your family do you want to share your opinions on?" Greg Jr.: "My dad." Jo: "What is your opinion on your father?" Greg Jr.: "He is very nice to me and when we spend time together, we are always happy." Jo: "That sounds good." Jo: "Norris, it is your turn. Tell me who you want to share your opinions on and what kind are they." Norris: "All right. Ahem, I'd like to share with my opinions with my dad on how we spend family time together." Jo: "How do you spend your time, Norris?" Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts